


Playing With Fire

by whisperedmemories



Series: In Death, Uneternal [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), POV Ravus Nox Fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedmemories/pseuds/whisperedmemories
Summary: Following the chaos back in Lucis, Ravus brings Lunafreya to Gralea, expecting to find explanations. He doesn't realize that it's no longer safe there, either.
Series: In Death, Uneternal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339831
Kudos: 2





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has a few spoilers for Chapters 9 + 10 in “In Death, Uneternal.” So just a heads up!

“Ravus, I demand that I have audience with the chancellor.” Lunafreya managed to catch Ravus’ eye in the rearview mirror, a slight frown playing across her features. “I refuse to sit idly by as Insomnia is overrun. What happened?” And then— the look Ravus had hoped to avoid. “It’s been over a day now, but no word from anyone… Did you know?”

“No,” Ravus snapped. “Of course I didn’t, otherwise I would not have allowed you to be there. In any case, I got you out, did I not? And as soon as I report to Chancellor Izunia I will have you sent back to Tenebrae where you will be safe.”

“I do not need protection,” Lunafreya protested. “What I need is to speak to the chancellor.”

“It will do you no good. You won’t change his mind.” Ravus parked the car, reaching around and opening the door for Lunafreya. “I have secured a room for you. You will not be allowed to leave without an escort, but you will not be harmed. I have the chancellor’s word on that.”

He didn’t even need to look at her to know that Lunafreya was not pleased. Let her be upset, then. Ravus did not care whether his sister approved of the situation— it was not up to her.

As long as she was safe from whatever had happened back in Insomnia. Ravus had yet to speak with Ardyn about that— he hadn’t had time when they were forced to make a hasty retreat at the party. Ravus had been stationed to keep tabs on Prince Noctis while Ardyn sought out King Regis, but Ravus wasn’t sure as to whether or not Izunia had managed to seek audience with the king before Loqi attacked one of Regis’ soldiers and things got out of control.

What had Loqi been thinking? They weren’t supposed to attack the Crown City until the signing. Ravus never would have agreed to putting his sister in danger like that, so was it possible that Ardyn had intentionally not informed him of a change in plans?

It didn’t seem likely. Loqi still reported to him after all, not Ardyn. Something like that shouldn’t have slipped past Ravus. It was yet another matter that he wished to discuss with the chancellor himself. And having Lunafreya causing a ruckus for his side of this war only further complicated things.

Ravus was no fool, he knew Lunafreya wasn’t on his side, as foolish as it was. She was steadfast in her loyalty to the king that had betrayed them— the one who had left the both of them in Niflheim’s clutches so long ago. But he did not forget. And when he stood alongside the winning side and was honored for his successes, maybe then she would see it had all been for her. To protect the only family he still had left.

As it stood, many soldiers in Niflheim still answered to him, and as long as Lunafreya did not push, she would remain unharmed. Ravus would see to it.

To his relief, she didn’t try to fight him as he led her through the narrow halls toward the room he had arranged for her. However, Lunafreya was far from quiet, and he tried to ignore her seemingly endless questions and quiet accusations.

“And what is that up there?” Lunafreya nodded toward the flying structure docked just above them.

Ravus sighed. “That is our laboratory, Zegnautus Keep,” he explained. “Our key to winning this war. You won’t need to see it.”

“Laboratory?” Lunafreya came to a halt, and Ravus reeled around to catch her arm and direct her to continue onward. “Is this where the empire has been creating the magitek soldiers?”

“Enough, Lunafreya, you will be back in Tenebrae soon enough.”

“The man that caused the panic at the gala,” Lunafreya continued, “He was one of yours, I know that. What are you doing to soldiers up there in your laboratory? What is it you seek to accomplish?”

Ravus ushered his sister into the elevator and pressed the button to the upper floor. Sighed. “That is none of your concern. What transpires in the Keep is between myself and the other higher-ups in the empire. You have chosen your side, sister. But I will say that you have chosen wrong.”

“That is where we disagree,” Lunafreya said, as Ravus reached the room and unlocked it. He watched the way her eyes fell to the lock on the outside of the door.

Ravus knew she recognized it as a glorified holding room, but he had no choice. It was the only way to keep her contained and out of harm’s way. At least until he figured out what was really going on here.

“I will return for you shortly,” Ravus told her. “If all goes well we shall be on our way to Tenebrae in no time at all.”

Lunafreya raised her head, steely-blue eyes holding his gaze as she stepped into the room. Ravus pulled the door shut and locked it with a click that echoed down the dark hallway. Whatever had happened back in Insomnia, they had to figure out why and get it under control fast.

He had just turned back toward the elevator when someone fell into step behind him. Ravus turned to see a man a few inches shorter than him, grey hair cropped short. He’d seen this man before, around the Keep. He’d been the one that had reported their latest failure regarding the vaccine they were testing.

“Are you aware of what happened at the gala last night?” Ravus asked, pressing the elevator button and gesturing for the man to step in first. “One of our own attacked the guests. King Regis has fled, along with several of his bodyguards. Our chances of finding him have been reduced to nearly nothing. This was not part of our plan.”

The man stepped inside the elevator, but he did not answer. Ravus inclined his head toward the scientist, clearing his throat. “I believe an explanation is in order. Was there something I was unaware of? A change of plans? Not that I would expect you to know; it is something I intend to bring up with Ardyn, but since you were in the front lines during the testing, I expect to hear how you managed to make such a grievous mistake, and how you plan to fix it.”

This time when Ravus got no response, it began to grate on his nerves. “I expect some sort of explanation. As your commander…”

It was then that two things happened— The elevator opened to Ravus’ floor with a quiet ding, and the scientist that had been waiting behind Ravus chomped down on his prosthetic arm.

Ravus hissed, using his other hand to pry the man off of him as the machinery in his left arm crackled and whistled from the puncture. The scientist pulled away, shook his head, and backed up, his unblinking eyes fixed on Ravus.

There was something off about this man, Ravus realized, rather embarrassed at how long it had taken him to notice. This scientist looked… well he looked dead, but he was very much alive, and very much looking like he would like to try and take another bite out of Ravus.

This one wasn’t like Niflheim’s troopers, where they relentlessly attacked with little regard to self-preservation. The scientist that stood in front of the elevator— if Ravus could even call him as such anymore, surely this man was more creature than human now— seemed to be calculating his next move. He glanced down at Ravus’ left arm, watching as the exposed, broken wires sparked, and then over to his right.

He knows, Ravus realized, with growing horror. He reached for his sword as the creature threw its head back and hurled itself at him, but was not able to draw it out before he reached him.

Frantically, Ravus thrust out his left arm, the creature’s teeth once more meeting metal and wires as it tried to pull back and find flesh. He cursed under his breath, trying to shove the creature off and roll onto his side enough to draw his sword, but suddenly the creature stopped, made a low noise deep in its throat, and slumped heavily over Ravus, limp.

“Ah, I suspected I might find you here.”

Ravus shoved the body off of him, glancing up to a gloved hand extended out toward him. “Ardyn,” he acknowledged, but didn’t take the hand offered him, instead getting rather ungracefully to his feet and brushing himself off.

Ardyn took a step back, wiping the blood off his blade and seemed to study the scene. “Lucky I found you when I did, but alas, you’ve caused me to have to do away with one of my most promising subjects. How did he get out, I wonder?” He sighed as if to punctuate his thoughts.

“He got in the elevator with me,” Ravus responded. He didn’t need to tell Ardyn that he’d thought this man had just been listening quietly as Ravus berated him, no matter how strange it might have seemed.

“Yes, well, I suppose we will have to set our sights on one of the others.” Ardyn gestured toward the elevator. “Walk with me,” he said.

Ravus fell into step with him. “I expect some kind of explanation,” he insisted. “What happened to that man back there? He was a scientist when last we met. What happened the other night at the party?”

“So many questions, Lord Ravus,” Ardyn pressed the button and cast one last look at the dead man that lay behind them. “And why bother with a long-winded explanation when I could just show you? Although I will say this, what transpired at the party was indeed an oversight on our part. It shan’t happen again.”

The elevator slid shut.

“That man was loose,” Ravus pointed out. “In the same wing Lunafreya is in now. I expected she would be safe here until I could escort her back to Tenebrae.”

“All the more reason for her to stay put then, isn’t it?”

Ravus fell quiet, watching the elevator as it ascended back up to the floor he had just been on when he’d left Lunafreya to go in search of Ardyn. “Are you taking me to the Keep?”

“I am,” Ardyn replied. “I believe you will find the information you seek there.”

Ravus would have preferred Ardyn to just tell him what had happened at the party, but he didn’t suppose he would be getting that now, at this rate. At least not until they reached Zegnautus. He fell silent as he followed Ardyn through the corridor, past the room Ravus was keeping Lunafreya in, and to the opposite elevator that marked the entrance of the laboratories.

Ardyn tipped his hat to Ravus, giving him a mocking bow. “After you.”

When Ravus stepped into Zegnautus Keep, it was a far cry from what the laboratories had been like prior to the gala. Scientists used to be bustling around, keeping records, monitoring the rooms with a myriad of cameras and equipment.

But now, the Keep was a shell of what it used to be. The halls were empty, many of the rooms were dark and unwelcoming. “What… happened here?” Ravus asked, frowning. “This is not how I left it.”

“Nor I,” Ardyn said. “I’m afraid this is all that’s left of our research on our vaccine, if we can still call it as such anymore now that it has gotten out before its time. One of our soldiers had our last test subject restrained, but I suspect he managed to escape. Who knows who he might have come across before you so graciously brought him to me. Truly a pity we had to lose him. And of course we’ll have to fix that arm of yours, too.”

Ravus shook his head. “This is madness,” he muttered, mostly to himself. “How did we make such a grievous oversight?”

“It was our own that cleared them,” Ardyn told him. “We had no clue this virus would actually kill them, only that it would take effect after their demise. But I believe that is something you will have to take up with Commodore Highwind.”

“Where is she?”

Ardyn gave him a noncommittal wave of his hand. “Around, I imagine.” He paused, holding out a finger to Ravus as he plucked his phone out of his pocket and flicked his eyes downward, reading the text that appeared across the screen. “Ah,” he smirked, looking up at Ravus. “I believe we have a lead after all for our dear King Regis.”

“What?” Ravus’ eyes widened. “Where?”

“They’re making their way to Lestallum as we speak. Thankfully, General Glauca has been kind enough to send us a tip. Let’s send the King and his friends a warm welcome in Lestallum, shall we? I’ll send whoever is willing to volunteer, we’ll establish ourselves in Lestallum, and greet him with a little battle. If he won’t wait for our signing, we’ll bring the ‘signing’ to him.”

“I’ll prepare an airship,” Ravus responded.

“Do hurry,” Ardyn said.

Ravus stepped past him, only pausing to take a look at his left arm once he was out of sight. He had been lucky that Ardyn had come when he had; although Ravus had a feeling it was on purpose, that Ardyn had planned to intervene and save Ravus before the scientist had done any damage. Whatever it was, Ardyn had mentioned that he’d hoped the infected scientist hadn’t gotten to anyone else— that alone worried Ravus. If Niflheim was no longer safe, where would they go? Lunafreya could always return to Tenebrae, but Ravus was with the empire now. He didn’t have very many options available to him. He reached down to grab his radio as he skulked out of the elevator to the Keep and back through the halls.

“Ulldor,” he said, waiting for the affirmative from his radio before continuing. “I need your best airship. Chancellor Izunia has informed me that the survivors from Insomnia are taking refuge in Lestallum— King Regis among them. We are to arrive there before they do; we still have a chance to win this war. I-” he paused, abruptly ending his communications to the brigadier general as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

He glanced down as a black and white dog came padding down the hall, stopping as well when it felt Ravus’ eyes on it. The dog sat back on its haunches, as if waiting for Ravus to make a move.

Umbra.

Ravus hadn’t been around terribly often after Tenebrae had been taken over by Niflheim and he was recruited into their army, but he still recognized the dog. If he wasn’t mistaken, Lunafreya used this dog to communicate with Prince Noctis. That wouldn’t do.

He looked up toward Lunafreya’s door to see two blue eyes just briefly before the door slammed shut.

Gods, why couldn’t she just do what she was told? Everything he did was to protect her; It was for her own good.

He would deal with the dog after. He turned the handle of the now unlocked door and pulled it back open, his mouth set in a thin line. “Lunafreya.”

If Lunafreya was surprised at being caught, she did not show it. “Ravus.”

He closed the door behind him. “I expected better of you. What were you thinking? And how did you unlock that door?” He pointed to it for emphasis, regretting it the moment Lunafreya followed the line of his arm to where the scientist had attacked him, the wires still exposed.

“You’re injured,” Lunafreya said, her voice betraying her concern. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” Ravus shot back. He pulled his left arm behind him as if that would take her attention off of it. “It is no longer safe for you here. I will have you sent back to Tenebrae at daybreak.”

“I heard you just now,” Lunafreya closed the distance between them, reaching out and taking his prosthetic arm in his. “On your radio. You intend to ambush King Regis. I cannot let you do that.”

“You have no choice,” Ravus replied. He clenched his fist. “He and I are on opposite sides of the war. You no longer have a say in what I do, sister.”

“Then you cannot fault me for doing what I must.” Lunafreya turned to look over Ravus’ shoulder. “Go,” she said, and Ravus heard the telltale noise of paws thudding on the floor from out in the hallway.

The dog.

Ravus reeled around, thrusting the door open, but on either side of the long hallway, he was unable to make out the form of the dog. It was as if he had just upped and vanished.

But no, that was impossible. Narrowing his eyes, Ravus turned back to Lunafreya. He stepped into the room, slumping heavily into one of the chairs of the sitting room. It was one of the nicest rooms he’d been able to get for Lunafreya. With several chairs and a couch that could serve as a bed if need be. It was quite generous if anyone asked him, which… no one ever did.

“My arm was a miscalculation on my part,” he admitted, after a moment. “Sit down, I will tell you.”

With no reluctance, Lunafreya joined him in the chair opposite, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she looked at him with no small amount of worry.

“I have spoken to Chancellor Izunia, and he has confirmed that none of us had any clue that one of the brigadier generals would attack the guests at the gala. It was not our intention. Another one of our scientists sustained an injury from the same incident that caused Tummelt’s outburst. Niflheim is no longer safe for any of us. But fear not, Lunafreya, as long as you listen to me and do as I say, no harm will come to you. I have the Chancellor’s word.”

“But you do intend to capitalize on this, regardless of whether it was an accident.” The words were not accusatory, but Ravus still felt as though she believed him to be in the wrong. She reached a hand out toward his mechanical arm again. “Are they going to fix this?”

“Yes,” Ravus replied. “There just hasn’t been the chance to quite yet.”

Lunafreya nodded. “I do not wish to go to Tenebrae,” she said. “Regardless of whether I am safe there, my heart belongs to Noctis. I cannot, in good conscience, leave him knowing what I know now. I must go to him.”

“You will do no such thing,” Ravus replied sharply. “I will not have you risking your life to try and assist some foolish prince.”

“It is my choice!”

Ravus was getting nowhere with her. He rose to his feet, gesturing to the rest of the room. “You will remain here, Lunafreya. There might be more of those creatures lurking about; it is not safe outside. I will reinforce the locks.”

He closed the doors, taking great care in locking them this time. He’d reconvene with her tomorrow, once he’d spoken some more with Ardyn, assured that the soldiers were dispatched to Lestallum, and gotten his arm patched back up.

Overhead, the lights flickered.


End file.
